


All The Right Places

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Darkpilot centric, Darkpilot fluff, Date Challenge, Florist AU, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is So Done, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, as in it centers around a FinnRey wedding, but Darkpilot is the focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron’s two best friends are getting married, and he’s been assigned as their best man. He doesn’t expect to fall in love with the floral designer hired for Finn and Rey’s wedding...but then again, why not?





	1. Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on this awesome Tumblr post: https://marvel-girl03.tumblr.com/post/176146254890/fanfic-writers-challenge
> 
> Also, I am going to try and keep it within the word count, though given I alternate between being too short and being too long, I don’t know how successful I’ll be.
> 
> I also confess I’m a little shaky on flower shops and floral designers so...bear with me. Thank you to Rebellious Soul on Discord and AO3 and MidgardianNerd (my ever partner in crime) for helping me with this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding planning begins.

 Poe’s asleep when he’s woken up by his phone ringing — the special ringtone that he’s set for Rey. (He’s customized his phone so that it has those ringtones) He fumbles for the phone, groggily picks it up. “Hello?”

”He said yes, Poe!” Rey’s voice, excited and full of energy, is enough to make Poe wince a little — while also grinning like an idiot himself.

“When you asked?”

”Yes! We’re getting married. I...dear God, we’re getting married.” Rey sounded like she couldn’t believe it herself. “I mean, you should have seen the smile on his face...”

”I can imagine.”

”Did I wake you?” Rey sounds sympathetic now. “I’m sorry.”

“No worries.” Poe says. “Congratulations, both of you. I can’t believe my two babies are getting married.”

Rey laughs. “We’re not that young.”

“You’re still my babies.”

There’s a murmur in the background. “Finn’s actually wondering if you’ll be his best man,” Rey says. “I mean...you mean a lot to us, Poe. You really do. I asked Kay to be my maid of honor and she accepted, but...will you be our best man?”

“I’d be honored to.”

“Thank you, Poe. Really.” And even as Rey says it, Poe knows he’s made the right decision.

Rey has to go in time, but Poe can’t help but be overwhelmed. His babies, getting married. The whole thing...it’s wonderful. He doesn’t know where to begin. He’s going to be their best man. There’s probably going to be a whole list of things for him to do...

He lies down. Already, he can’t wait for the next day.

***

Turns out that the pretty well-spoken-of Armitage Hux has been hired to plan the wedding. Poe can’t say he likes him very much; there’s something about the guy that just bothers him, and he can’t put his finger on it. Rey coaxes Poe to at least try and be nice to him.

“I know you have a habit of provoking people you don’t like,” Rey says once they’re in private. “But can you at least try to cooperate with him? Just for me and Finn?”

”I’ll try.” Poe says. “He still looks like someone wedged a stick up his ass and it got stuck there.”

Rey’s lips twitch. “Even if it was the case, Poe...”

”Fine. I’ll try. Can I at least call him Hugs in my head?”

Rey actually looks like she’s on the brink of laughter. “Yes. Yes, you may.”

***

Hux is actually the one who suggests Solo’s Flowers. “It’s a...quaint place,” he says, in that sort of way that suggests that he thinks he’s just about above everyone else, “But it’s efficient. The people there know what they’re doing. There has to be a certain mood for the wedding, a certain look to it that I think we can all agree on.”

”What’s wrong with quaint?” Rey says.

“Nothing,” Hux says. “I did say it was efficient, didn’t I?”

 _If you say so, Sheldon Cooper’s redheaded cousin._ But Poe doesn’t say it out loud.

Hux continues. “Solo’s Flowers is currently being run by one Ben Solo, the son of the previous manager, who retired long ago. He’s not his father...but he is doing well, all things considered.”

“Don’t know why he wouldn’t be,” Poe says. Things should at least get interesting, really.


	2. Communication in Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe meets Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to LoveThemFiercely for the flower idea!

The inside of Solo’s Flowers is simple, but it’s home nonetheless. Ben’s been helping take care of the store since he was in high school, and it’s become like a secondary home to him. When his parents fought, when he had his share of stress at his primary home, he could come to Solo’s Flowers and simply help his father out with organizing different flowers. It’s quiet right now, thank God — it’s nothing like Valentine’s Day where others have been trying to all but stampede over each other trying to get flowers for others, or Mother’s Day or Christmas. It’s still been a bit busy, but still...

Right now, he’s meeting with the group that’s come in. There’s the groom himself, who seems a little harried even as he outlines what they need. There’s the best man — and Ben can’t help but feel a flutter in his chest. 

It’s just a flutter, but it’s there. The two men are handsome in their own right — the groom slim and of average height, with rich, smooth umber brown skin and expressive dark brown eyes, the best man slight and almost delicate-looking, with a delicate-looking sculpt of a collarbone showing right there under his shirt. He has curly black hair, and expressive brown eyes, his skin smooth and golden bronze. They’re both attractive, though there’s something about the best man that leaves Ben stammering a little, trying to keep his composure as he negotiates with the both of them. 

The best man seems to take it all in good humor, thank God. He’s smiling, and God, the way he smiles...

He hands the groom — Finn Windu — his business card. Of course the best man has to stay and chat. “I’m Poe,” the best man says, in that sort of voice that’s smooth and musical. “Poe Dameron.” A beat. “That’s a nice place you’ve got there.”

”Thank you,” Ben says. “It’s been there for quite a while.”

”I can imagine.”

”Your friend’s a lucky man,” Ben says. He has to envy everyone else, actually. Everyone who’s getting married. Time isn’t slowing down for anyone. Everyone’s on their way. And meanwhile, he’s stuck. 

Poe grins — still that charming, gorgeous smile. “He is. It’ll be hard, letting them go. I feel like their dad...” His voice is light though. “That’d be physically impossible, though.”

”Would it?”

”Yeah,” Poe says. “Maybe I’m their older brother.”

”You don’t...look it.” The words escape Ben’s mouth before he can stop them. 

Poe laughs. God, even his laugh sounds beautiful. “You’re too nice.”

Damn Ben’s stomach for doing flip flops like that. 

“Hey, Poe. Buddy.” Finn speaks good-naturedly, almost amusedly. “Stop flirting with the florist. Rey’s gonna be wondering where I’ve been.”

”I better go,” Poe says. 

Ben selects a lavender rose, specifically for Poe — maybe it’s not love at first sight, but it’s the closest way to sum up the way that his heart is beating quicker. Another business card, with his phone number on it. He swears Poe actually looks a little shy. Then, “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Even as the two leave, Ben feels something that he hasn’t felt in a while — shy and fluttery. He likes that feeling, and hopes, deep in his heart, it doesn’t wear off. 


	3. Speaking Volumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Ben meet up for Starbucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: The next chapter is dedicated to MidgardianNerd, who had a hard time. Also, check out her moodboard for the story! She deserves all your love: https://midgardiannerd.tumblr.com/post/181841565177/darkpilot-aesthetic-floristben-au-moodboard-1

“A lavender rose?” Hux says. “Interesting.”

Unfortunately, Rey and Finn aren’t here to save him from Hux. Rey’s gone dress-shopping with Kaydel, and Finn’s gone suit-shopping with his friend Slip, who apparently wants to make sure his suit’s perfect. Poe sighs. “None of your business, that’s what.”

Hux takes a deep breath. “My father, God rest that bastard’s soul, used to garden. One of the few nice things he did for me was teach me about flowers. A lavender rose means love at first sight.” A beat. “Tell me, Dameron, were you just there to flirt with the florist?”

”We’re...” Poe sighs. “Look, Hux, buddy, we barely even know each other. He could have been trying to flirt with me in his own little...florist-y way.”

Hux wrinkles his nose. “Florist-y isn’t a word.”

”Well, Professor Hux, the English language changes by the day. Anyway, I might just go to coffee with him. As a friend.” A beat. “Nothing against the rules about that, is there?”

Hux sighs. “Ridiculous. Honestly.”

A lavender rose from someone would drastically improve Hux’s attitude, Poe thinks. But he doesn’t say it out loud. 

***

They meet at Starbucks, with a cafe playing some sort of ‘80s hit, Animotion’s “Obsession”, which Poe wonders if the people listening actually know that the lyrics are about a stalker. Or if it’s like Shaun of the Dead, and it’s on random. Someone’s random ‘80s playlist playing inappropriate music. 

“That’s...unintentionally creepy,” Ben says wryly. 

Poe laughs. “That’s one way to put it.” 

“Not exactly coffee meet-up music.” Ben says. 

Poe smiles. He decides he likes Ben. He’s funny, charming...and he’s handsome — no, beautiful, actually, with his striking shade of black hair and expressive brown eyes. And the little freckles on his milky skin. They’re like inverted stars on a white sky. Even his nose and ears, which should look out of place, don’t. 

“So...” Ben takes a sip of his coffee, and his lips are so full and soft-looking. Poe can’t help but stare at him, then avert his gaze as he doesn’t want Ben to catch on. 

He meets Ben’s eyes again. Time to act normal, or as normal as he can, at least. “So, Ben,” he says. “You a big fan of eighties music?” Animotion is still going on in the background. 

“Well,” Ben says, “My father used to play it while driving me to school when I was a kid. I guess I have a bit of a soft spot for it.”

“Your dad has good taste.”

Ben smiles fondly. “He does. He’s a good man, my father.” A beat. “What kind of music do you like, Poe?”

”Me?” Poe says. “Well, I guess it varies depending on how I feel.” His tastes in music run the gamut depending on how he feels — or wants to feel. 

Ben looks at him with those goddamn intense eyes. “Is eighties music one of those things, I wonder?”

Poe shrugs. “It’s one of them.”

He’s beautiful. He has no right to give Poe these strange, almost melty feelings just looking at him, but here he is. 

“So how did you own the shop?” Poe says. 

Ben sighs. “My father retired years ago. I may not be as good as he is, but I like to think I try.”

He seems so shy, self-deprecating. Poe feels a tug of pity and affection for him all in one. Then, “I think you do a great job.”

Ben’s cheeks actually flush. It’s pretty cute, Poe thinks. Then, “Thank you, Poe. I don’t think many people have said that to me before.” A beat. “I didn’t get to ask...how’s the  rose?”

”Oh yeah!” Poe says. “The rose.” He smiled. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Ben smiles. “No problem. I actually have something else for you, if you want it.”

He pulls out a yellow rose, and then an orange one. Poe blinks; he doesn’t think he’s seen flowers like these before. Then, “Oh. These are beautiful.” Truthfully, they are. The warm, cheerful colors. “You...keep using the roses to...well...”

”Flowers can say volumes,” Ben says. 

***

It’s when Poe gets home that he learns that yellow and orange roses, according to Google, mean very contrasting things. Even as his dog, Billy, or BB, pads around the table, Poe learns that yellow means “friendship”, and orange means enthusiasm and excitement...for a relationship. Poe doubts he understands — why would Ben give him a lavender rose, which apparently means “love at first sight”, then these two roses? The three roses sit in water even as he tries to figure it out. Friendship at first sight? Tracking the development of their new dynamic? 

Poe doesn’t know. He only knows that Ben Solo is very much on his mind even as he gets ready for bed that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: The Animotion part actually happened to me at a Starbucks I went to. I seriously wonder if anyone picked up on the fact that the lyrics are about a stalker. Ah, well.


	4. Enchantment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey can’t resist teasing Poe a bit, and Ben and Poe share a meal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“So, how did it go, Poe?” Rey says. “Give me some details.”

They’re at a nice restaurant when Rey asks the question. Poe’s still waiting on his drink order, and idly wonders if he’s playing the third wheel to the newly engaged couple. Still, there’s no use complaining, not really. It’s not like it’s much of a big deal. After all, they’re happy, and Poe’s happy for them — he’s just still confused about what the roses mean. Yellow for friendship and orange for excitement in a relationship...

It’s probably nothing. Poe probably saw a lavender rose and got really flattered, that’s all. He and Ben are just friends — even if he is really funny. And gorgeous. And charming. 

“Poe? Earth to Poe,” Rey says. 

“What? Sorry. I guess he just...confused me a little,” Poe says. 

Rey’s brows furrow. “How?”

”Well, he gave me one rose that’s supposed to mean friendship and another that’s supposed to mean excitement in a relationship. So...I dunno what he’s trying to do.”

Rey shrugs. “Does it matter?”

Finn cuts in. “He really seems to like you. I think that’s really what matters. Just take it slow and see what happens.”

The waiter returns with their drinks — a wine for Poe, two sodas for Rey and Finn. They thank the waiter, before ordering their meals. Even as the waiter — a tall, stiff-looking blond British man who makes Hux look relaxed — shuffles off, Poe nods towards Finn. “Taking it slow seems pretty sensible. He’s just really, really...gorgeous and nice and funny and charming, and, well...” He can’t even sum up the fluttery feelings that Ben causes in him. 

Rey laughs, but there’s no mockery in it. “You’re in love, Poe.”

”Me? Well, it’s a little soon...”

”Or you have a crush. Either one.”

Poe smiles faintly. After his initial confusion with Ben, apparently dinner with Finn and Rey was just what the doctor ordered. 

***

Poe and Ben go out to a restaurant for lunch that seems to serve, among other things, Guatemalan food. While Poe isn’t averse to trying other foods, it’s cool knowing that there’s food straight from that country, where his family lived before his parents went to college in the US. They eat their dishes, and Poe notices Ben’s soft eyes on him, like he’s trying to take in every detail. 

“So,” Poe says, “The roses...”

”How are they?” Ben says. “I mean, if you didn’t like them I can — ” 

“No, not at all,” Poe says. “I did like them. They’re beautiful. There was just...something I was curious about. What the flowers mean.” 

“Well,” Ben says. “Lavender means love at first sight. I wouldn’t say what I’m feeling is love yet, but I won’t deny that when you walked into my shop, you were charming and witty and beautiful. I can imagine that if you asked me a favor, I would have found it hard to say ‘no’ to you.”

It’s not fair. Ben shouldn’t be saying such melt-worthy things to him, things that make his knees feel like they’ve become liquid and his heart feel like it’s sped up. Ben continues anyway, and God that beautiful, deep voice just makes things a lot worse. “Yellow means friendship. I think it’s running quite smoothly on that front. You, me — it’s all going according to plan. And orange means enthusiasm. For a relationship. If we ever became more than friends, Poe,” and his name shouldn’t sound like music either, “I would be quite onboard with it.”

Poe’s breathing hitches even as Ben speaks. His heart speeds up. “You’re saying the most wonderful things.”

”I’m glad you think so.” Ben smiles, and his smile is practically adorable. “You’re very beautiful, you know that?”

Poe’s heart flutters. He’s been considered attractive before, but not really like the way Ben was talking to him now. “Well, I...”

Ben continues. “You are. Very striking.”

”I’ve had...comments about it in the past,” Poe says. “Not always nice ones.”

”I’m sorry,” Ben says. “They sound like very ignorant people.”

”It’s in the past,” Poe says. A beat. “You know...you’re very beautiful yourself, Ben.” He feels bold enough to want to say something. “I’ve been noticing.”

Ben shakes his head. “You’re very kind, but I’m hardly that.”

”You are.” Poe says. “You really are.”

Ben pauses. He clearly seems to be taken off-guard by this. Then, “Thank you, Poe. I don’t think anyone’s said this to me before.”

Poe smiles. “They really should more often.”

They finish up their meal, and pay for it. It’s later that Ben gives Poe the peach and the white roses, and Poe looks at them in the utmost appreciation, unable to really let go of them. 

***

It’s at home, putting the roses in water, that he realizes something. Ben’s really starting to charm him. He doesn’t know if he’s falling in love with the beautiful, charming florist, but he knows that he wants to get lost in the sea of Ben Solo, more than Ben can ever know. 


	5. Captured Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben and Poe go to a movie together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben comes over to help with the wedding. He’s good at picking out the flowers that Rey wants; she’s less of a traditional romantic, and more of a case of someone who just loves nature, thanks to having grown up in Jakku, Arizona ever since she was five years old. At least before she finally had enough of her foster father Unkar and moved out there. Even as she looks over the flower arrangements for the wedding, she says, “They’re beautiful! It’s no wonder Poe’s so taken with you.”

Of course, that’s not the only reason that Poe’s taken with him, but he grins nonetheless. 

“You’re the one calling the shots,” Ben says. “I’m just designing everything.”

They’re still placing the flowers in the appropriate places. Rey’s clearly harried, but there’s a faint smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She’s not wearing her dress yet. Right now, she’s dressed in rather casual clothes, as is Finn. The calm before the storm, Poe thinks. No matter the stress, she’s happy to be marrying Finn, and that’s what matters. 

Poe’s still proud of his babies, and that’s what matters too. 

It’s when Ben can get away from Rey and Finn that he hands Poe a salmon-colored rose and a yellow rose. Poe smiles, thanks Ben, but somehow, he thinks, he doesn’t just like him like a friend. Like a lover? It’s too soon for that, but Ben’s captivating him in such wonderful ways...

Ben furrows his brows. “You don’t seem happy. Is something wrong?”

”What? Yeah. I’m fine. I’m just...the truth is, Ben...I think I like you. And not just as a friend. You...well...”

Ben smiles. “You’re so sweet when you’re trying to find the right thing to say.”

”We could just experiment,” Poe said. “After this...”

He hears Hux sigh and looking over, he can see the redhead rolling his eyes. He turns back to Ben. “Maybe a movie or something?”

Ben beams. “I’d love to.”

***

They ultimately end up picking a romantic comedy. It’s April, and the Pet Sematary remake’s out, but Poe doesn’t want to watch a movie about kids getting run over in the road. It wouldn’t be a good first date movie, and that’s putting it mildly. A romantic comedy might work. He doesn’t know where their relationship is right now, but they’re not just friends. At least, Poe isn’t just feeling that way towards him. 

Poe’s dog is the one who jumps all over Ben when Ben comes in to pick Poe up. Ben seems a little nervous, even as Poe leans down and scoops his squirming bundle of orange fur up. Poe laughs, nervously. “I’m sorry. He’s a little overprotective.”

”Dogs are like that,” Ben says. He looks over Poe. “You look nice.”

Poe laughs again. “I just threw it on.”

”It looks good on you,” Ben says. Fuck, but Poe’s heart should not be beating this fast. “You’re beautiful.”

”So are you. So,” Poe says, “Ready to head out?”

Ben nods. Poe tells BB to be good, before heading over to Ben’s seriously cool car. It’s black and sleek and...everything. 

“You like it?” Ben says. 

“That,” Poe says, “Is a cool car.” 

They get in and head towards the movie theater, and Ben says, “I call it the Finalizer. Got it when I was in my junior year of high school.”

”It’s gorgeous,” Poe says. 

Ben smiles, that irrepressible, endearing smile that gives Poe funny feelings in his stomach. “Thank you.” A beat. “So it’s not far from here, is it?”

”Not really,” Poe says. 

They reach the theater and get out of the car, before heading in. They talk, about how they’re doing, about what they’re doing, and they’re laughing easily, which Poe likes. It’s like Ben’s real self isn’t buried under layers of worry. Poe finds he likes it. A lot, really. They get the tickets and the popcorn, and get to the theater to sit through the trailers. Mostly for comedy movies that Poe finds don’t look appealing, a trailer for the last Avengers movie, things like that.

Ben’s hand takes Poe’s own during the Avengers trailer. A gentle touch. Not for the first time, Poe’s heart flutters. 

The movie starts. Apparently it’s very Hating Game-esque, about office workers, and it’s cliched, but fun. Poe finds himself laughing a few times, as does Ben, and God, Ben looks beautiful when he’s laughing...

Is he in love with Ben Solo? Poe doesn’t know. He just knows that the florist has captured his heart, and he doesn’t know if he wants to have it back. 


End file.
